


Right Where You Belong

by SwifteForeverAndAlways



Series: MockingPrincess FTW [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Features WWE wrestlers, Fosters AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Molestation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, and DC characters, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Bobbi Morse is a normal science teacher living with her domestic partner, Jade Okaia, and raising their three kids: Francis, Billy, and Tommy. When Jiaying, an old friend and the former case worker for Billy and Tommy, tells her that a teen boy named Dylan needs a place to stay, Bobbi agrees. What follows is a story of love, loss, and the discovery that it’s not where you come from, it’s where you belong.INSPIRED BY THE FOSTERS
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Maximoff & Tommy Maximoff, Billy Maximoff & Tommy Maximoff & Francis Barton, Bobbi Morse/Jade Okaia, Bobbi Morse/Original Female Character(s), Francis Barton/Original Female Character(s), Francis Barton/Skarlet Johnson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, past Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse - Relationship
Series: MockingPrincess FTW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501301
Kudos: 4





	Right Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiottBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/gifts).



> So this is a fic I have had in progress for the last couple of years. It is inspired by the ABC Family/Freeform show ‘The Fosters’ and that is where the titles come from. A bit of history:  
> Bobbi and Clint were married in the past and had Francis, who is their son together and was inspired by Francis from the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow animated movie. Eventually, Bobbi and Clint divorced and Bobbi ended up with Jade. Clint and Jade are both detectives while Bobbi is a science teacher. Bobbi and Jade adopted Tommy and Billy Maximoff (Tommy Shepherd and Billy Kaplan in the Young Avengers comics). Their past will be revealed more in future chapters but Wanda and Vision are still their biological parents.  
> Jiaying is a social worker who was the case worker for Tommy and Billy, and is now the case worker for a teen boy named Dylan.  
> Dylan’s father is Hamilton Slade, my version of Lincoln Slade from the comics. In most stories, Dylan’s mother is actually Bobbi, but not in this one, not biologically at least. Slade is, well, the same asshole he always is. That’s really all the background needed for now.

Bobbi Morse pulled up to the juvenile detention center and sighed quietly. She checked her phone briefly before getting out of the car and heading towards the woman waiting near the entrance.

“Jiaying, it’s good to see you again,” Bobbi greeted the Asian woman with a smile. 

“I hate for it to be under these circumstances,” Jiaying said with a sigh. 

“What’s going on?” Bobbi asked. Jiaying handed over a file.

“Dylan Slade. He’s been in and out of foster homes for the past few years, ever since his father was arrested for rape,” Jiaying said. Bobbi let out a whistle.

“What was he in juvie for?” she asked, her tone slightly concerned. 

“Nothing bad,” Jiaying reassured the blonde, “His previous foster father claims that Dylan has problems with male authority and took a bat to his car for, and I quote, ‘no fucking reason’.”

“But you don’t believe him,” Bobbi guessed. 

“I have been Dylan’s social worker since he first arrived in the system. He’s a kind boy, he doesn't seem capable of violence like that, at least not unprovoked. Yes, he has problems with male authority but….” Jiaying trailed off.

“But what?” Bobbi asked. Jiaying sighed slightly.

“When Dylan first arrived in the system, there were rumors of his father and his uncle….doing things to him as a kid. 

“What kinds of things?” Bobbi asked, a concerned frown gracing her face. Jiaying looked at her, and recognition crossed Bobbi’s face.

“Oh...anything else I need to know?” the blonde asked. Jiaying hesitated slightly.

“Jiaying. Tell me.”

“Remember how I mentioned Dylan’s last name to be Slade earlier?” Jiaying asked. Bobbi nodded. “Hamilton Slade is his father.”

“....You want me to take in Hamilton’s Slade son???” Bobbi said, her tone a mixture of anger, surprise, and a hint of fear. 

“Bobbi, Dylan isn’t like his father. He’s one of the nicest kids I know. Please, give him a chance,” Jiaying begged. Bobbi sighed but nodded. Jiaying smiled.

“Thank you,” she said as a buzzer sounded and a guard approached them, a teenage boy walking alongside him. 

The boy looked skinny, really skinny. He had bleached blond hair and looked unhappy. Despite knowing who the boy’s father was, Bobbi noticed that he looked nothing like Hamilton Slade. In fact, the boy looked less like someone whose father was a rapist, and more like someone who just needed love in his life. The boy walked up to the two, looking unhappy, a bruise beginning to form around one of his eyes. 

“Dylan, this is Bobbi Morse. She’s going to be fostering you until we can find somewhere more permanent,” Jiaying said. Dylan glanced at the blonde woman before giving a one shouldered shrug, looking uninterested. 

“That looks like one hell of a bruise,” Bobbi commented, “What happened?”

“What do you care?” Dylan snapped. 

“Dylan,” Jiaying said disapprovingly. Bobbi, however, just chuckled. Dylan glared at her, his expression incredibly unhappy. Bobbi pulled out her keys, offering them to the teenage boy.

“I’m parked over there, you can get in the car. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” she said. Dylan snatched the keys, stomping off. Once Dylan was out of earshot, Bobbi turned to Jiaying.

“Are you going to tell Jade?” Jiaying asked.

“She knows I’m meeting with you, to pick up a kid. But….I probably won’t tell her that….who his father is,” Bobbi said. Jiaying nodded, “Are you enrolling him in school?”

“Yeah….Don’t mention it to anyone yet? Not even Skarlet or Liu,” Bobbi requested. Jiaying nodded. Bobbi smiled and headed to her car. Dylan was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window with an annoyed look on his face. Bobbi slid into the driver’s seat, starting the car.

“I’ll get you an ice pack when we get home,” Bobbi said. 

“I don’t need it,” Dylan snapped, looking away. Bobbi sighed. 

“Dylan, you have a black eye. You’re either going to need a doctor, or an ice pack,” Bobbi said kindly, patiently.

“Fine,” Dylan said moodily. Bobbi nodded and the two fell into silence as they drove off. Fifteen minutes later, the two arrived at a good sized house. Bobbi pulled the car into the driveway and got out. Dylan got out too, picking up a tattered backpack from near his feet. 

“Do you have any extra clothes?” Bobbi asked. Dylan shook her head. Bobbi examined the blond boy. 

“You’re about the size of my middle son, Billy. You can borrow some of his clothes,” Bobbi said. Dylan nodded but said nothing. Bobbi unlocked the front door, heading in. Dylan looked around, frowning. Bobbi headed to the kitchen and opened the freezer, pulling out a bag of frozen peas. Dylan made a face.

“Don’t worry. We only keep frozen peas in here as an icepack,” Bobbi said, offering the bag to the teen. Dylan took the bag, holding it up to his eye. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, looking sullen. Bobbi gave him a kind smile. The door opened at that moment and two boys ran in. One had dark brown hair and blue eyes while the other had platinum blond hair and green eyes.

“Whoa! Who’s the new boy?” the blond asked. The brown haired boy elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Tommy, Billy, this is Dylan,” Bobbi said, “Dylan, these are Tommy and Billy. They were in the foster system too. They came to us about...what? Nine years ago? We adopted them….four years ago?”

“Five, mama,” the dark haired boy, Billy, said.

“And it’s been ten,” the blond, Tommy, added. 

“Right,” Bobbi said, grinning at them. Dylan said nothing.

“Don’t worry, we know how much the foster system sucks,” Billy said. 

“Billy….” Bobbi said, a warning in her tone. 

“What? It does suck,” Tommy agreed, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit at the table and biting into it, “So what happened to your eye? You get into a fight?” Dylan looked at him before shrugging and not saying a word.

“Dylan’s had a long day, how about we cool it with the questions,” Bobbi said. The room fell silent for a moment. 

“Is there….Where’s the bathroom?” Dylan asked, finally breaking the silence. Bobbi pointed down the hall. 

“Down the hall. Second door on the left,” she said. Dylan nodded and set down the frozen bag of peas, heading off. 

“So….he came from…?” Tommy asked once Dylan was out of earshot. 

“I called Jiaying earlier, I needed to talk to her about something. She was in a jam, and needed a place for him to stay. He’s had a hard time, be nice to him,” Bobbi said. 

“What kind of hard time?” Tommy asked.

“He’s just got into some….trouble. Don’t worry about it,” Bobbi said, not mentioning the juvie. 

“So what did you want to talk to Jiaying about?” Billy asked, looking up at the blonde. Tommy looked up at that, also looking at Bobbi. 

“I was going to tell you when everyone else is home but….I wanted to see if I could arrange a way for the two of you to meet with your birth mother,” Bobbi said. Billy and Tommy were completely silent. Bobbi frowned.   
“I thought you’d be more excited. I know you’ve been talking about it for the last what, six months,” Bobbi said, directing her words towards Billy. Billy just shrugged slightly. 

“I just….I don’t know anymore,” he said. Bobbi’s eyebrows pulled together in shock at that as Tommy looked at his twin, frowning. 

“Really?….Did Tommy talk you out of it? Because just because he doesn’t want to meet her….” Bobbi was cut off by Tommy throwing his arms in the air. 

“It wasn’t me!” he exclaimed. 

“It wasn’t him,” Billy confirmed, “I just….I changed my mind.”

“Are you nervous? Because Jade and I will be there with you,” Bobbi said. Billy shook his head. Bobbi frowned but dropped the subject. 

In the bathroom, Dylan stood at the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He had to get out of here. He had to get back to her. She was in danger still, he knew that. He had to get back to her. He just had to. Dylan sighed, splashing some water on his face.

_ ‘I can’t leave tonight. But soon. I promise I’ll get you out of there,’ _ Dylan thought. He would find a way and a time to get out. To leave. To rescue her. Until then, though, Dylan knew that he would have to bear living with this family that looked so happy and loving. The type of family that he would never have. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Dylan? Are you okay in there?” Bobbi asked. Dylan wiped his face and opened the door, nodding. Bobbi nodded and led Dylan back to the kitchen.


End file.
